Consumers have an ever increasing amount of available content, including television, Internet, radio, gaming, and other sources. When a consumer has a particular interest, such as for a product or service, the consumer may elect a form of content that is suitable for the particular interest. For example, the consumer may conduct an Internet search to locate websites related to the particular interest or may view television programming that may be related to the particular interest. However, keyword-based searches of the Internet can limit results to the particular keywords chosen by the consumer. Television programming may provide the consumer with programming that discusses or references the consumer's particular interest, such as in a conversation between two characters of a television program. Such a conversation may present the consumer's interest in a particularly compelling or creative manner but may not present a sufficient depth of information to satisfy the consumer.